


Kara Zor-El • "You can't be all things, to all people." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvid, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Kara Zor-El • "You can't be all things, to all people." [Fanvid]




End file.
